


The Scent

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Time, Futurefic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-20
Updated: 2003-09-20
Packaged: 2017-11-01 11:02:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/355934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my take on Clark hitting puberty and looking for his<br/>mate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Scent

## The Scent

by Bleudiablo

<http://http://www.angelfire.com/indie/bleudiablo/frontpage.htm>

* * *

The Scent 

I don't own Clark or Lex but sometimes wish I could just borrow them. I make no money from these but appreciate feedback. 

+++ 

Clark stood at the stall with his mother, it was the Smallville summer fete, his father was off with some of the other farmers and he was bored. Chloe and Pete were off playing the games and had promised to bring him back some sweets, that had been over an hour ago. 

'Can I help you Mr Sullivan?' He asked with a smile. 

'A glass of Apple juice please Clark, and have you seen my daughter?' 

Clark poured a cup of apple juice, 'That'll be $1 and I have no idea where Chloe is, she promised to bring me back sweets an hour ago and has yet to return.' 

Mr Sullivan smiled and handed over a dollar note, 'Thanks Clark and if I see her I'll remind her of her sweets, if you see her-' 

'I'll tell her you're looking for her,' Clark said with a smile. 

'You're a good boy Clark,' Mr Sullivan added as he walked off. 

Sometimes Clark wished he wasn't such a good boy, that he was the golden boy, that he was normal. He sighed, taking a deep breath and the scent caught in the back of his throat making him moan. The scent seemed familiar but he couldn't place it, he just knew that it was good, somewhere deep in his alien DNA, that scent was calling him. 

He started walking off, unable to resist the siren call even as he tried to identify the different parts of The Scent. 

'Clark?' His mom called. 

He spun back around to stare at his mother, she was looking at him strangely, he had to clench his fists to stay in the same place. 'Mom I need a break, can you manage?' He asked, holding back on a whimper at not following the scent. He had to find the source, bury his face in it and never come out again. 

'Of course Clark, are you Okay?' 

Clark could hear the worry in his mom's voice, 'I'm fine mom, I just need a break, see if I can find Chloe and Pete, make sure they didn't get stuck on the rides.' 

She smiled, 'Okay Clark, I'll see you soon.' 

He nodded and started following the scent again, relaxing as it got stronger, easier to follow. He left the fete and quickly found himself down by a stream, 'Lex,' he whispered when he spotted his best friend. 

The older man was sat on the trunk of his Porsche, he smiled as Clark approached him. Clark kept on walking until he was leaning right in and could run his nose over Lex's skull, sighing at the strongest strength of the scent he had found so far. He ran his nose over and over his skull, finally being able to separate Lex's soap, the scent of his sweat, a moisturiser, small hints of coffee and underneath the scent that was totally Lex. 

'Clark what's going on?' Lex asked, still managing to sound calm. 

'You smell good,' Clark murmured against his head as he carried on exploring Lex's head. 

Finally he buried his face in Lex's neck then worked his way over his friend's body, armpits, chest, groin, legs, feet before working his way back to Lex's groin and happily burying his face there. That was where the scent was strongest, he nuzzled into his groin, feeling Lex get hard, wanting more of the scent. Closer, his mind managed to process, he needed to get closer so the scent was stronger. 

He managed to get open Lex's trousers, then smiled when he realised his friend was going commando. He could get to flesh and it smelt familiar, perfect, he happily nuzzled the bare skin and hardened flesh, mouthing the flesh, moaning at the taste. It was a beautiful smell/taste, he wondered idly if he could bottle it as Lex threaded his fingers into his hair. 

Lex pulled at Clark's head but the younger man wouldn't give up his nuzzling so Lex sighed and let him, wondering what had brought this on. He had been sat by the stream, just watching the water, reluctant to go to the fete and see all the glares but had been more than tempted because he knew Clark would be there. The younger man had had to cancel their regular Saturday morning game of pool in order to be there. 

He didn't know what had alerted him to Clark's presence but something had and when he'd turned around, his cock had hardened faster than it ever had before. The look on Clark's face could only be referred to as Predatory, hunting something. The young man was scenting the air then made his way to Lex. He had been frozen in lust and shock as the younger man scented him. Clark's only explanation had been he smelt good before exploring his body and settling nuzzling at his groin. 

It was obvious Clark was looking for the strongest concentration of his scent. Lex groaned Clark's name as the younger man wrapped his lips around the head of his cock, sucking softly, his tongue making patterns over the head. Lex gave up with trying to pull him away, it was far to good. 

Lex moved so he could lean against his car at the same time look at those red lips surrounding his cock. Lex tried to hold back, he had no idea if this was ever going to happen again but Clark felt so good. He sucked that bit harder and took half his cock in his mouth, a hot cavern and he came. 'Clark,' he yelled, biting his lip so that everyone at the fete couldn't hear him and he blacked out. 

When he came back he was sat on the floor between Clark's crossed legs, Clark's arms around his stomach and Clark's nose buried in the space between his neck and shoulder. 

'Not that I'm complaining but what was all that about?' 

'You smell good, taste good,' Clark murmured against his neck. 

'What exactly happened?' 

'I was at the fete and there was this smell, it called to me, I followed it to you. I just wanted more, I'm sorry.' 

Clark tried to get up, remove Lex from his knee but he held on like a barnacle, 'I'm not, sit back down.' Clark struggled for a few more seconds before sitting back down and burying his face back in that crease. 'Clark I am not sorry, I just had one of the most intense orgasms of my life. Now I showered this morning and know I don't smell that bad so are you going to explain how you could track me out here?' 

'Hmm-mmm,' Clark hummed, 'Got to tell you now, this changes things, changes us, changes me. I'm different, not like you, not human.' 

'Not human?' He asked in confusion, 'A mutant?' 

'No, Alien, not from here, came with the meteors. Hurt, meteors hurt, you smell good.' 

Lex quickly grasped that whatever was going on with Clark was seriously messing up the youth's mind and that Clark was an Alien. He had known Clark wasn't normal but he ad expected mutant, then he remembered Clark's reaction to Lana's necklace, it had hurt Clark where normally the meteors didn't effect anyone in the short term. From his last comment, he knew that Clark was going to easily get distracted by whatever had driven him to find him. 'What is going on between us?' 

'Mate.' 

'Sex?' He asked, 'Are we going to have sex?' 

'Mate,' Clark repeated, his hands starting to explore Lex's chest, 'My mate, you mine, my mate. You, me mate, need you.' Clark's hands slipped under his shirt and explored his skin. Lex moaned, his hands were red hot and getting more frantic, 'Lex need you, in me, need you.' 

'Okay Clark, calm down, we need to talk for a little bit longer,' he said, 'Calm down,' stroking Clark's arms then focusing on one hand, stroking the palm, digging his thumb in as hard as he could until Clark was just holding him, breathing deeply against his skin. 'Tell me what happens when we mate?' He asked, hoping Clark could not only understand the question but answer it. 

'We link, become one, mine, yours, ours. Love, lust, need, only one, need you, love you, want you. In me, want you in me.' 

'What sort of link?' He asked, starting to loose control as Clark started his exploration of the older man's chest again. 

'Minds, your mind to mine, all mine.' Lex realised he was definitely loosing Clark again. The teenager was sucking on his neck, his hands playing with his hardened nipples, an erection resting against his backside. Clark wasn't the only one loosing interest in talking. He had loved Clark, as a friend then a brother and now as a lover and was ready to go that bit further, to be lovers. But could he deal with a mind link. 

'Clark one more question, i promise, then we can play.' Clark held his hands still and panted against Lex's neck, Lex realised that was Clark agreeing to one last question, 'Tell me about the link.' 

'Talk, we talk in heads, keep you safe, change you, me, save both, safe, need link. Shields, protect you, from me.' 

'I can shield my thoughts?' Lex asked, realising the youth had answered the question he hadn't known he wanted to know, the reason he wasn't already fucking Clark. 

'Yes, play now?' Clark's voice was pleading and his body almost vibrating to keep in place. 

'Yes, now we can mate.' 

The words were barely out of his mouth when he found himself laying naked on the ground, their clothes under him as padding and an equally naked Clark hovering above his hard cock. He smiled, Clark wasn't only strong but fast, very fast. He met Clark's eyes and the younger man lowered himself onto Lex's cock, Lex gasped, clutching Clark's hips. Lex wasn't sure if he would have any cock left by the time they had finished but he really didn't mind loosing it this way. It was like having a a burning vice around his cock and it felt good. 

Clark was moaning but not moving, his backside was cradled in Lex's pelvis and he looked happy. It gave Lex a chance to get another look at the teenagers body, all of this time, if possible the young man looked like he had more muscles and his cock was beautiful, thick, long and uncut. In all the time she had imagined it, he had never thought it would be uncut, this was Smallville for god sake, red neck centre of the world. The teenager sat on his cock had been strung up as a scarecrow,how was he supposed to know it was uncut. 

Clark moaned and started fucking himself on Lex's cock, Lex used his hips to steady the young man and to find a good pace for both of them. 

'Lex, claim me,' Clark whimpered and moved. 

Lex gasped as his cock left it's warm haven then moaned as he sat up to see Clark kneeling on the ground, wiggling his arse at him. Lex sprang up, grabbed Clark's hips and sank balls deep back into his warm haven. 

He pumped into he younger man, guessing even Alien's had prostates from the sounds Clark was making. 'Clark stroke yourself,' he managed to get out between moans. 

Clark groaned and a few seconds later Clark came with a shout of Lex's name, Lex stayed perfectly still as powerful anal muscles milked his cock within an inch of its life. He bit into Clark's neck to muffle his scream then collapsed against the younger man who collapsed against the floor. 

'Mine,' he whispered. 

'Yours,' he heard Clark say before he drifted off to sleep. 

The END 


End file.
